These Black Collars
by silverfox9947
Summary: Kind of a twisted Cinderella Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto x Naruko
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Yeah!**

**This is only vaguely based off of Cinderella. I like to call it a Twisted Cinderella, but that's up to you to decide. **

**Pairings: Established Sasuke x Sakura. Will eventually become Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto x Naruko (Yeah foursome!)**

**Warnings: Language and maybe some talk of sex, but no lemons **** sad, I know. **

**I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Chapter One:**

The full moon shone brightly, illuminating buildings and the inhabitants that lived in them. To any other town, it would have been weird that so many people were walking around at night. But in Konoha, where witches, werewolves, and vampires thrived, it was perfectly normal.

On this particular night, in the castle that towered above all others, one particular vampire stood out on the balcony, overlooking her kingdom. Sakura, Queen of Konoha, sighed as she watched her people interact with each other.

Suddenly, two pale arms wrapped themselves around her waist, a head resting on her shoulder. Sasuke, the vampire King of Konoha, didn't say anything, trusting that his wife will eventually tell him what's wrong.

Sakura leaned back into his chest, revealing in the fading warmth that told her that Sasuke had recently eaten. Both watched their subjects and the moon.

"Do you ever feel…complete?" Sakura finally asked.

Sasuke glanced confusedly at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you ever felt like something was missing? Like we needed something?" Sakura asked, looking up at her husband.

Sasuke didn't answer her immediately, thinking the question over. At last he kissed her temple. "You know I love you, but these last couple of weeks I've felt…my cravings grow. I suspect I will not be able to last on just you alone anymore."

Sakura nodded and sighed again. "I suspect the same. We need more energy." As the head of Konoha vampires and rulers of all things supernatural, they required more than just blood to sustain them. They need power, energy to survive, and the only way to gain that energy was through mating someone. Sasuke and Sakura feed off of each other, as mates, but their cravings were growing. They needed more. Sakura lifted her hand to caress Sasuke's cheek. "We should have seen this coming. We're too powerful to just have one mate."

Sasuke laughed quietly. "Too true." He kissed her again. "How should we go about this, my lovely?"

Sakura thought it over. "We need someone powerful enough to feed both of us. But we can't just announce that we're looking for a mate, no telling how many people will try to fake their power level to be with us."

"We might have that problem anyways, from people trying to impress us." Sasuke said.

Both were quiet for a couple more minutes, leaning against each other and thinking about their problem. Suddenly, Sakura sat up, forcing Sasuke to move back. Sakura turned around to face him, her eyes shining with the same intelligence that lead him to fall in love with her. "What if they didn't know it was us? What if we held a ball, a masquerade ball? Then no one would know who we are."

Sasuke rolled the thought around in his mind before finally nodding. "Yes, that could work." He bent down to kiss her. "We shall talk to Kakashi about it tomorrow."

The two royals stared up at the full moon, planning for the future.

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

The sound of boots slapping against the cobblestone pavement echoed throughout the narrow alleyway. A young boy, by supernatural standards, with wild golden hair, which flopped over his ocean blue eyes, ran with all his might. His breaths came out in short pants, desperately trying to give his lungs the air they needed and he knew he was slowing down. '_No!'_ He thought, refusing to look back in favor of trying, in vain, to reach his freedom. '_I'm almost there! So close!'_

He never made it. He was suddenly tackled to the ground, his hands thankfully breaking his fall, as all the air that he had managed to gain flew out in one loud _**whoosh**_. '_Shit.' _

"Tag, you're it, Naruto!" Shouted a smirking girl, with the same golden hair that dangled from a ponytail down her back. She crossed her arms and stared, smugly, into glaring blue eyes. "And it only took me ten minutes."

"That's because you cheated, Naruko." Naruto grouched, shoving his sister off of him. Brushing off the dust, he turned around to point accusingly at the pouting girl. "We agreed on no Speed Spells."

"That's why I used a Jumping Spell, to get around that building." Naruko smirked at him, lifting her hand up. Naruto huffed in annoyance, but he pulled her up anyways. Unfortunately, he forgot that he had used a Strength Spell earlier so he pulled a little too hard and both went sprawling back onto the ground. Naruto was about to complain before he noticed the position they were in.

Naruko had slid between his spread legs, her hands on either side of his chest, and her lips were brushing against his collarbone. Naruto's breath hitched and his eyes clashed with Naruko's. For a split moment, he marveled at the fact that, though they were twins in almost everything, their eyes were different. Naruko's were just a shade darker, like the ocean during a storm, compared to his lighter ones. His heart fluttered and his throat was dry.

The moment was ruined as both received shocks to their throats. Naruko jumped backwards, clutching her throat and grumbling under her breath.

Naruto sighed. "Guess our break is over." He too grabbed his throat where a simple black collar sat, a bloody red ruby sitting perfectly in the center.

"I hate these stupid collars." Naruko complained, this time helping her brother up. She had on the same collar.

Naruto mumbled a quick Dispensing Spell to cancel out the others they casted. "Don't say that, they were the last things Father gave us."

Naruko sighed. "Yeah, I just wish he didn't make it to where we couldn't access our full powers till we found mates." She scowled at Naruto. "And he defiantly shouldn't have left us in Orochimaru's hands."

"Yeah, well at the time he was-"

"Father's most trusted friend, yeah, yeah, I know." Naruko cut him off. "Still doesn't make it any less of a stupid decision."

Naruto smiled at her. "Well, it doesn't matter. We better head back to the manor or Orochimaru is going to throw a fit."

Naruko scoffed. "Since when doesn't he throw a fit? At least we won't have to deal with his mates."

Naruto made a noise of agreement. "Thankfully, they went to a party."

The two made their way down streets and alleyways till, finally, they stood in front of a dark mansion. It was as big as it was imposing, dwarfing the houses that surrounded it. Orochimaru loved it that way, that way the peasants would know who their superior is. Before they could even reach the front door, it was thrown open to reveal a tall, pale man, whose slitted yellow eyes glared down at them.

"About time you got here." He hissed. Lifting his hand up, Orochimaru sent a trickle of his power at the twins. Their collars, not liking the feel of this energy, immediately tried to defend itself. Unfortunately, since their Father placed a restricting spell on them, the collars could do nothing but shock the poor blondes. Orochimaru found out this particular twist when they were younger and he enjoyed exploiting it.

The twins grimaced, but, beyond, that refused to show any other weakness. They were almost use to it now. "We're sorry, Master." Naruto spat out. "We ran into traffic."

"I'll have none of your excuses!" Orochimaru shouted, narrowing his eyes. He was going to have to find a new way to punish them; shocking them was beginning to become boring. "For your tardiness, you two shall clean this place from top to bottom."

The twins knew better to protest, Orochimaru would just keep shocking them, so they could only nod before making their way to the cleaning supplies closet.

"I can't wait until the day we finally find mates." Naruto grumbled, grabbing a mop (the non-magical kind).

Naruko snorted. "What kind of morons would take two servants as their mate? Especially since we can't show them our true power. Stupid Father." Naruko muttered that last part.

"Naruko!" Naruto shouted. "Since when did you become so hateful towards Father?"

"Since he left us in the hands of a monster with no possible way of getting away." She shouted back.

Naruto's eyes softened. Moving too quickly for Naruko to see clearly, he wrapped her in a hug. Rubbing her stiff back and kissing the top of her head, Naruto replied in a gentler tone. "You know why he did it though. He didn't want us to fall into in loveless mating, where we are only wanted for our power. He wants us to find true love."

Naruko slowly relaxed and hugged him back. "I know." She whispered. "But you know how our society works. It's been 150 years since we've reached the mating age and no one even glances at us. Sometimes I lose hope."

Naruto hugged her tighter. "I know you do, but be patient, please. Someday, someone will find our true worth and we will finally be rid of Orochimaru and Kabuto and Temari." Leaning back, he stared into her eyes, eyes that refused to shed tears. Giving his brightest simile he kissed her forehead. "Someday, we will be loved."

The two continued staring at each other's eyes, their heads unconsciously tilting forward. Right as their noses touched, and Naruko's eyes started to flutter close…the shout of "I don't hear any cleaning going on!" echoed down to them.

Both jumped back, blushing and refusing meet each other's eyes, before scurrying off into opposite directions. '_What's wrong with me?' _Was the shared thought.

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this chapter doesn't have any romance in it. This chapter is more to set up the next one and to give some background information. **

**Parings: Established Sasuke x Sakura and Orochimaru x Kabuto x Temari. Will eventually become Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto x Naruko. This means boy x girl, boy x boy, girl x girl, and incest. **

**Warnings: Language. **

**Please read and I hope you enjoy! **

"Fucking Orochimaru, Fucking spell…fucking mop!"

Naruto glanced amusedly at his sister, who had complained the entire time. Having spent most of their lives as servants of Orochimaru, they were used to the demands placed upon them and dealt with them in their own way; Naruto did the cursing in his head while Naruko did the cursing out loud.

"Well, we got the dungeon, the lab, the main floor, the dining room, the kitchen, the bedrooms, and the second floor." Naruto stated, standing up to pop his back again. "All we have left is the library, the master bedroom, and the attic."

"Yeah, that's all we have left." Naruko replied sarcastically, standing up too and rubbing her sore knees and elbows.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "It sounded better in my head." Naruko snorted but before she could reply, they heard the main door crash open and the sound of Temari's loud, obnoxious, and obviously drunk voice.

"Ohhhh Orochimaru~ We're home~" The door was slammed shut, followed by the sound of footsteps stomping up the staircase.

"Oh great." Naruko mumbled as spiky blonde hair appeared, followed by a pale face with hazy eyes. Temari came to a stop when she spotted the twins and it took a couple of minutes, and a good deal of squinting, for her to remember who they were.

"Hey brats! Where's my mate?" Temari demanded.

"Which one?" Naruko replied, sweetly, not one to miss an opportunity to be sarcastic.

Luckily for her, Temari was too drunk to process what Naruko had said. Instead, Temari focused her attention on trying to think about where Orochimaru could be so she could tell him the good news. Temari spun around, intent on finding him, but tripped over her own dress and went crashing down the flight of stairs. Naruto immediately ran to make sure she was ok; she was a horrible person to them, but Naruto wasn't one to just let someone go unhurt.

"Lady Temari!" Naruto cried, only using her title to avoid a whipping or shock later. "Are you ok?"

"I be ok." Temari said, but the loud groan that escaped her lips when she tried to stand betrayed her slurred words.

"Stay still." Naruto commanded, hovering his hands an inch above her body. Each witch or wizard specialized in either one of two types of magic; Healing and War. Naruto and Naruko were lucky enough to have had their Father teach them both before he died, but Naruto excelled more at Healing while Naruko was more of a master at War. Naruto let his energy run over Temari, searching for the broken area, then used it to wrap around the spot, speeding up the body's natural healing process. If Naruto didn't have his collar on, he could have healed Temari's leg instantly; he knew because of the few times he was able to cancel out his Father's spell when he thought Naruko's life was in danger (he tried not to do it too many times since it left him drained for the rest of the day).

"What happened now?" Came the snotty voice of the Orochimaru's other mate, Kabuto. The young snake shifter pushed up his glasses as he stared disdainfully at Naruto and Temari. He had been vehemently opposed to the idea of Orochimaru getting another mate (Orochimaru wasn't powerful enough to have need of another mate) but had been ignored. Orochimaru was convinced that if he could collect enough powerful mates, their energy would be enough to do the impossible; allow Orochimaru, a vampire, to perform magic (vampires could only perform "basic" magic-as the Magical Community like to call it). Temari came from a long line of powerful Elementals, Temari herself being a well-known Wind Elemental, and Orochimaru had hoped that she would be enough to fulfill his dream. She wasn't and Orochimaru was back to prowling for more powerful mates, much to the chagrin of Kabuto- Orochimaru's first mate and possible the only one he could come close to loving- and neglect of Temari.

"Temari just fell down." Naruko said, inching closer to her brother in case there was trouble. Kabuto usually liked to use his words to hurt, but he wasn't opposed to the occasional slap or kick. Whenever the twins were around Orochimaru or one of his mates they knew they need to stick close together; they weren't allowed to fight back but they were there for emotional support.

"Clumsy bitch." Kabuto said, not a trace of sympathy in his voice as he smirked down at the dazed Elemental.

"Oh, shove it up your ass, you…little snaky snake." Temari shot back, trying- and failing- to pick herself up. "Where's Orochimaru?"

"He went out to buy more herbs." Naruto answered, drawing his energy back; it did no good when the patient was uncooperative and moving around.

"Well, when is he going to be back?" Temari demanded, an unappealing pout on her face. "I have splendid news for him."

"I can't wait to hear it." They all jumped at the slimy, cold voice that seemed to echo throughout the mansion. Four pairs of surprised eyes turned to stare at Orochimaru's smirking face. Turning his attention to Temari, he continued "Well, dear, what is it? Spit it out."

Temari shook herself and jumped up, seemingly having forgotten about her inebriated state and hurt leg. "You will never guess who I meet today at Lady Tenten's party!" Temari clapped her hands together like an excited child and rushed on, not waiting for an answer. "King Sasuke and Queen Sakura!"

Everyone stared dumbfounded at her, even Orochimaru. "How in the name of the bloody moon were you able to do that?" Naruko questioned and, for once, her rudeness was overlooked in favor of Temari's awaited reply.

"Well, as you know Tenten is getting mated to that werewolf, Ino, which is what the party tonight was for. And Ino is best friends with the Queen, who had apparently dragged the King there- because everyone knows that King Sasuke detest parties. Well, upon seeing them, I just _had_ to introduce myself. I mean, it's not every day that you get to see the King and Queen up close and without their bodyguards. So, I made my way over there, all sophisticated and what not-which, let me tell you, is not easy in this dress, I might have to burn it-but I made my up to them and introduced myself. And of course I mentioned you, dear." Ino said, pointing at Orochimaru. "Well after that, they seemed real interested in talking and me and the Queen-can you imagine saying that, 'you and the Queen'? Not a thing you say everyday- well me and the Queen talked about all the fine things like fashion and food and what she thought about that ridicules flower craze going around-she likes it, can you believe that? Of course once she said that, I had to agree with her- and we seemed to be getting along famously, so I invited them to drinks sometime. And she agreed and set up a time next week." Temari finished out breathlessly, face flushed and eyes shining with glee.

There was silence for a moment as everyone processed what she said, trying to get the information out of her rambling, before Orochimaru smiled, his fanged teeth showing. "My, what a brilliant mate I have." He praised, causing Temari to beam and stick her tongue out at Kabuto. "This is perfect, so perfect."

"How so?" Kabuto asked sulkily, displeased over Orochimaru's praise.

"My dear Kabuto, do you not see? If I can gain the favor of the King and Queen, make them my mates, then there is no doubt that I would be able to perform all kinds of magic, even the forbidden Death type." Naruto and Naruko held in their gasp. The Magical Community had outlawed the Death magic for hundreds of years and had burned every book on it they could get their hands on. Both twins knew that Orochimaru had one of the last remaining books, and knew how dangerous it could be. It had been pounded into their heads by their Father, who had been one of the last remaining wizards to have performed Death magic before it was outlawed.

Kabuto refrained from scowling too much, he knew there was nothing he could do about the unwanted plan for more mates. Orochimaru wouldn't listen to him; never had, never will. Temari could only think of the power she could wield if she was mated to the Queen. Think of all the clothes! She smiled dreamily, lost in the paradise of lacy dresses and silk shirts. Naruto and Naruko could only think about the impending work that was sure to be forced upon them.

Sure enough, Orochimaru turned towards the twins. "You two! I expect a complete menu of appetizers and drinks by tomorrow afternoon. And you'll keep cleaning this manor until the day they are to arrive. You two are to greet them, lead them to the dining hall, prepare and serve the drinks, and attend to any needs the Royals might need. And if you so much as lift one pinky out of place, I will chain you in the dungeon for a week without food! Do you understand me?!" The two nodded, their futures sealed.

**Please, please review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Please enjoy! Still not much romance and I'm still setting things up.**

**Parings: Established Sasuke x Sakura and Orochimaru x Kabuto x Temari. Will eventually become Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto x Naruko. This means boy x girl, boy x boy, boy x girl, and incest.**

A black carriage pulled by two horse shifters slowly made its way through town. Anyone who saw it stopped whatever they were doing and bowed, for inside the carriage were the King and Queen of Konoha.

A very bored King and Queen of Konoha.

"…please don't forget that you have a meeting with the King of Sunagakure tomorrow, so it would be wise to go over the laws he wishes to discuss." Rumbled off a brown haired wizard, glancing over the schedule he had planned out. Looking up, the wizard, Iruka, made sure to catch the eyes of the two Royals. "And my Majesties, please be careful today. Orochimaru is not someone to be messed with."

Sasuke glanced over at Iruka. "Do you doubt our ability to handle him?"

Iruka met Sasuke's eyes, a privilege he gained having been a servant for Sasuke all of his life. "No, your highness, but the reason you are even meeting him today is because there is a possibility that he might be able to perform Death magic." Iruka reminded him.

"I still do not understand, Sasuke." Sakura said, turning to her mate. "Orochimaru is a vampire, there is no possible way he should be able to perform anything but basic magic. Why are you worried about him performing Death magic?"

"Because my Queen," Kakashi, another wizard and trusted servant of them both, "he has two servants who are capable of performing it."

"Besides, my lovely," Sasuke turned to explain, "It does not matter if he can or cannot perform the magic. As long as he even hints at wanting to perform it, it is warrant for execution." Both Kakashi and Iruka nodded; this rule has been installed in young witches and wizards ever since Death magic had been outlawed. "Moving on, how are the plans for the upcoming Ball?"

Kakashi was the one to answer this time. "The chefs are hard at work at coming up with an acceptable menu and shall be ready for your approval after your meeting with Sunagakure's King. So should the decorations and flower arrangements. Plus the craftswomen are hard at work on your costumes and they should be ready in a couple of days. All in all, we seem to be on schedule and the invitations will be sent out at the end of this week."

Both Royals nodded their heads. Sakura turned towards Sasuke, a bright smile on her face. "Soon, we shall have our mate."

Sasuke shared her smile and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles. "Indeed we shall."

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

"Naruko, hurry up! The Queen and King will be here soon!" Naruto shouted, pounding his fist against her door. Both of their rooms were located in the attic, the only place where they didn't live in constant fear of a sharp word or fist. Naruto was dressed in his usually uniform; a long sleeve white shirt covered by a grey vest, which was further covered by a black tail coat. He also wore grey pants, a black mask, and, of course, his black collar.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Naruko shouted back, though it was a bit muffled. She threw open the door and glared at Naruto, though he couldn't see it thanks to the black mask that covered his eyes. "Jeez, will you calm down. We still have time to greet them." Naruko wore a floor length, long sleeve black dress and a white apron. She too had a black mask in her hand, which she put on. Orochimaru didn't consider them good enough to 'look upon the magnificent that was the Royals' as he put it, so they had to wear the masks. They could still 'see' by using their energy to feel around them, so they could perform all of the required tasks. The two made their way down stairs and stationed themselves by the main doorway, their energies out in front of them and ready for their guest.

They didn't have to wait long before the carriage pulled up. Both twins were almost overwhelmed when they felt the Royals step out; they have never felt something as powerful as the energy that came from the King and Queen, energy that seemed egger to try and overpower them. If they didn't fear Orochimaru so much, they might have been tempted to retreat. But they did fear him, so they stood their ground.

Sasuke and Sakura paused when they stepped out from the carriage, feeling twin sparks of energy. They were faint, but it was enough to make them warily, enough to send out their own energy. Both were shock when the strange new energies didn't back down; they trembled enough to put them at ease that they weren't assassins, but they refused to submit to the obviously more powerful energies. The mates shared a curious look and made their way to the door, followed by Kakashi and Iruka.

The doors were pulled open by the two servants Kakashi mentioned earlier, one male and one female, both blond and both wearing black masks. The masks were something that neither Royal has ever seen before, but it explained why their energy was out.

"Welcome your Majesties." Said the servants, bowing deeply. The male straightened out and pointed his hand to his left. "If you will be so kind as to come with me, I will lead you to the dining room."

"And I shall inform the masters and mistress that you had arrived." Said the girl. She bowed again before heading towards the stairs.

The Royals, Kakashi, and Iruka followed the male into the dining room. He pulled out a seat for each of them, then took their drink orders and left.

"Why do you suppose their eyes are covered?" Iruka asked in a whisper when he was sure that the servant was out of the room.

"It is strange." Sakura commented, frowning down at the table. "Do you suppose it is some type of punishment? Or way of controlling them?"

"Whatever it is, I find it despicable." Sasuke stated, glaring at the door where Orochimaru and his mates will enter. "To cut your servants off from any of their senses is barbaric and a practice that went out centuries ago." All at the table made a noise of agreement, but stopped talking as they heard and felt the presence of others.

After opening the door, the blonde girl stood to the side and announced "I give you Lord Orochimaru, Lord Kabuto, and Lady Temari." The girl took her masters and mistress's drink orders and left also.

Orochimaru was a tall, pale vampire with long black hair, dressed in tight black pants and a long sleeve white shirt that was unbuttoned half way down. He was the first to come forward and kiss each of Sasuke and Sakura's hands, a custom specifically for vampires meeting those more powerful than them. Even knowing this, Sakura couldn't help thinking that she would have overlooked his rudeness if it meant that he wouldn't touch her.

"My dear Majesties, what a pleasure it is to have you grace my home with your presence." Orochimaru said, and Iruka had to repress a shiver at the oily tone his voice held. "I do hope you enjoy my hospitality."

"My dear Lord Orochimaru," Sakura answered, years of training being the only thing that could make her say this, "we have heard so much about you and your mates, how could we not visit you?" Orochimaru smirked, please at what he took for a compliment while Sakura had to hide her own smirk.

As soon as Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Temari sat down, the servants came back with the drinks. The girl served Orochimaru and his mates while the male served the Royals and their servants. Sasuke looked up at the male wizard, frowning deeply.

Naruto could feel eyes on his face but he stubbornly refused to show any emotion and tried to beat down his nerves. Although that plan was bound for failure when a low, dark voice asked "Boy, what is your name?" Naruto stiffened and he could practically feel the glare Orochimaru was sending him. Gulping, Naruto replied "My name is of no value to your Majesty."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, noticing the slight way the servant's hand shook. "Wither it is or is not of any value to me is up to me to decide. Again I ask, what is your name?"

Naruto desperately wished he could see Orochimaru's eyes to know what he was supposed to do. It seemed either way he was screwed. He was saved from answering by Orochimaru's cool voice. "My King, he is but a servant boy, what does it matter what his name is?"

Sasuke turned, angrily, to Orochimaru. "Because _**I**_ wish to know. Now, what is your name?"

Orochimaru held in his growl of frustration; the Royals were supposed to pay attention to him, not his servants! Deciding that it may be wiser to not anger the King further, he told Naruto "Servant, state your name."

Everyone visibly saw the blond boy relax before bowing again. "My name is Naruto, your Majesty."

Sasuke and Sakura shared a look before Sakura turned toward the female servant. "And you girl, what is your name?" The servant bowed and answered "Naruko, your Majesty." The Royals filed the names away for later and turned to their hosts, engaging them in conversation. They watched out of the corner of their eyes as Naruto and Naruko moved to stand next to each other, and caught the little movement it took for the two servants to claps each other's hands.

Much later, Sakura asked Temari "Your house is so grand and magnificent looking. May we have a tour?"

Temari glanced at Orochimaru, who nodded, before turning to Sakura. "Yes my Queen, it would please me very much to show our lovely home to you."

"Why don't we all go?" Orochimaru asked, standing up and turning to his servants. "You two, clear the table!" The servants jerked apart to do what he commanded immediately.

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke, who nodded, before turning to Orochimaru. "Actually, my Lord, if you don't mind, I'd prefer to stay here." Orochimaru, who could care less what a servant does, agreed.

As soon as the group was out of earshot, Kakashi turned to Naruko. "Naruko, was it?" At her nod, he continued "If you don't mind I would like another glass of tea." Again, the girl nodded before leaving to fulfill his order, meaning that Kakashi was left alone with Naruto.

Naruto could feel Kakashi's eyes on him, watching his every move and it left him very nervous. He could tell that the eyes that watched him were not the eyes of a servant, but that of a very old wizard, a warrior, someone he had no doubt would kill him with a single curse if it meant protecting his Majesties and City.

Kakashi watched him for a few more minutes before speaking. "Naruto, how long have you worked for Lord Orochimaru?"

Seeing no harm in answering, Naruto turned towards the place where he 'felt' Kakashi was sitting. "I have lived with Lord Orochimaru since a very young age. My Father and him were very good friends, so when my Father died, Lord Orochimaru was kind enough to take us in." Naruto only lied a tiny bit towards the end of his sentence. Orochimaru had never been kind in his entire life, but he faked it enough that Naruto's Father felt safe enough to leave the twins in Orochimaru's hands. And the only reason Orochimaru didn't leave them to the streets was because he knew he could get away with some free labor.

"I see…and you are related to Naruko, correct?" Naruto nodded. "How do you like serving Lord Orochimaru? Is he a good master?" Kakashi would have to be blind not to notice the slight tensing of Naruto's shoulders.

"Lord Orochimaru is a very good and kind master. I enjoy working for him very much." Naruto said, lying through his teeth.

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked, lifting an eyebrow even though he knew Naruto couldn't see it.

Naruto forced a smile. "Yes really. If you would please excuse me, I'll go see what is taking Naruko so long with your tea." And Naruto made his escape.

Kakashi watched the blond servant, who practically ran away from him, and muttered a whispered "Interesting."

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

_~Around the same time as the above conversation~_

Naruko was busy filling the kettle with water when she stiffened, sensing the energy of the Queen. She hurriedly put back on her black mask just as the door open.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting you. I did not know that you were in here." Came the soft, sweet voice of the Queen. Naruko had never been as fascinated by a person's voice as she was by the King and Queen.

Naruko turned towards where the Queen was standing. "There is nothing to apologize for your Majesty. Are you lost?"

The Queen chuckled. "No, dear. I just needed a break away from Lady Temari's constant chatter." Lowering her voice as if she was sharing a secret, the Queen added "Plus, if I'm being honest, Lord Orochimaru gives me the creeps."

It was enough to get a surprised laugh from Naruko and Sakura smiled. She never liked seeing her people hurt, either physically or mentally, and she was a hundred percent sure Orochimaru was abusing them either one or both ways.

"You would not be the first to say that." Naruko replied. Then, as if she realized who she was talking to, she hurriedly added "My Queen."

Sakura smiled. "There is no need to call me that. Sakura is just fine."

Naruko blushed. "N-no, my Queen, that would be too improper." Sakura chuckled and Naruko was put further at ease.

"So how long have you worked for Lord Orochimaru?" The Queen asked.

Naruko shrugged. "Since I was a little child. After my Father died, we were left to Lord Orochimaru."

"I see." Replied the Queen, and Naruko could feel that she was getting closer. "And does he treat you well?"

Naruko prided herself at having only her fist clenched. "Why, yes, Lord Orochimaru treats us very well."

"I see." Was all the Queen replied, but Naruko could hear the skepticism in it. She was saved from having to answer any more questions by Naruto, who stomped down the stairs.

"Naruko where's that- oh, my Queen. I apologized. I did not realize you were in here."

"It is ok, no need to apologize." Sakura answered.

But Naruto was so shaken from his conversation with Kakashi and the possibility that Queen Sakura might tell Orochimaru of his rudeness that he tripped over his feet. With a cry of surprise, he fell, hard, on the ground, the cups crashing around him, loud enough to bring the others running into the kitchen.

"What is going on here?" Orochimaru asked, narrowing his eyes at the kneeling blond. Temari and Kabuto watched, in glee, as Naruto squirmed, while Sasuke, Iruka, Sakura, and now Kakashi, who had rushed downstairs, watched in silence, not entirely sure what was going on.

Naruko stepped in front of Naruto, as if she could shield him from Orochimaru's judging eyes. "Naruto just tripped, is all."

"Did he now?" Orochimaru asked, icicles dripping from every word.

"Please excuse me, my Lord. I was clumsily and forgot myself. I'll pick it up right away." Naruto tried to explain, though he knew it would do no good.

"Please do." The words were innocent enough, but Naruto and Naruko knew Orochimaru long enough to hear the dark threat hidden in them. Orochimaru then ushered everyone out, but before she left, Sakura looked back. And she knew that the image of Naruko hugging a trembling Naruto would forever be imprinted in her brain.

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

"…so it is agreed. It would be an honor to meet with you again next week." Orochimaru said, bowing.

"Yes, and let us continue our talks. Your ideas are…interesting." Sasuke commented.

Orochimaru smirked, sure that they didn't know what his ideas were really for. Kabuto, Temari, and he bowed again as the Royals and their servants got in their carriage and rode away.

Turning towards Kabuto, Orochimaru commanded "Tell Naruto to meet me in the dungeon in ten minutes."

Kabuto smirked. "Gladly."

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

"I officially do not like Orochimaru." Sakura said as soon as the mansion disappeared from sight.

"Agreed." Everyone else said.

"If nothing else, he is defiantly mistreating his servants." Kakashi said.

"Yes, but we have no solid evidence, so there is nothing we can do." Sasuke said, frowning. Both Kakashi and Sakura had repeated their conversations and what they observed about the blond servants and it made Sasuke furious. One of the first things he did when he had become King, eons ago, was to work to abolish the mistreatment of servants. To know that someone was defying his laws, abusing his citizens, and there was nothing he could do frustrated him to no end.

"If we could just get Naruto and Naruko to talk-"Iruka began.

"Even that might not work." Kakashi interrupted. "It would be their word against Orochimaru's. And, no matter what they say, most Nobles are still biased against servants. It could cause an uprising if Sasuke punished Orochimaru and his mates just because they abused their servants."

"That's so stupid." Sakura stated, her thoughts going to the way Naruto shook and how he smelled of pure terror. "They are people too. It should disgust anyone that these creatures are being hurt. Servants are still citizens under the law."

Sasuke sighed. "Unfortunately, that's not how our world works. We're going to need something more than the abuse of servants to justify punishing Orochimaru." Sasuke noticed the distressed look on Sakura's face and he knew where her thoughts lied. His mind went the way Naruto had been afraid to even speak his name, and, if what Sakura told him was true, he feared for the blonde's safety. Grabbing Sakura's hand, he pulled her into a hug. "Shhhh, my dear. Hopefully in the upcoming meetings we will find our justification."

"I just fear it will be too late." Sakura whispered.

**Please Review! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Parings: Established Sasuke x Sakura and Orochimaru x Kabuto x Temari. Will eventually become Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto x and Naruko. This means boy x girl, boy x boy, girl x girl, and incest. **

The mansion was completely dark, with no soul in sight. The dim light of a waning moon was the only thing to see by. Naruko slowly made her way downstairs, minding every step so as not to make a sound. When she was close enough to the basement door, and only after making sure that there was absolutely nobody around, Naruko mumbled a quick spell under her breath. In a flash, she was in the dungeon.

Quickly making her way to an all too familiar room, Naruko sadly opened the door.

Naruto was chained to the wall, his hands held high above his head, Even though he was hidden mostly in the shadows, Naruko could smell the thick scent of blood. Rushing over, Naruko slowly lifted Naruto's head up, to see one swollen eye and a trickle of blood running down from his mouth. If it wasn't for his sharp blue eyes that stared back at her, Naruko would have cried.

"What are you doing here, Naruko?" Naruto asked, though it obviously hurt him to talk.

Naruko grinned at him. "What else, brother, but to see you."

"You're going to get in trouble-"Naruto began but was cut off by a swift shake of her head.

"I don't care if I do. I couldn't sleep, knowing that you're down here, bleeding and in pain." Naruko said softly.

Naruto tried to grin reassuring at her. "I'm fine. You know me, fast healer and all that." Seeing her frown, he sighed. "I'm fine, Naruko. Orochimaru wouldn't dare do something that might kill me. Not only does he know that there is no way he could keep the circumstance of my death quiet, especially with you around, there's the fact that the King and Queen saw me. If I were to suddenly disappear, there surely would be questions."

Naruko smiled back at him. "Your right, as usually. But I still worry about your health."

If he could move his arms, Naruto would have reached down to cup her face and wipe away the single tear that made its way down her cheek. "I will never leave you, Naruko. Not even if Orochimaru ripped out my heart. I would fight to make sure that I'm always here by your side."

That just made Naruko cry harder. Acting on impulse, she leaned down to brush her lips over his. "And I will always be by your side."

Naruto knew it was wrong, on some level, but Naruko's lips were so soft and gentle, easing his mind off the pain he was experiencing. Tilting his head, he leaned up to deepen the kiss, their tongues softly brushing over each other in a silent caress.

Only after their lungs begged for breath did they pull back. Naruko stared into half lidded eyes, as blue as the sky on a cloudless day. The realization of what she had just done suddenly hit her and she jerked back, ungracefully landing on her butt. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know what overcame me." Refusing to meet Naruto's eyes, she stood up, ready to flash away.

"Naruko, wait!" Naruto yelled, his heart beating furiously. He was so afraid of losing her, losing her in anyway. He, too, knew it wasn't right, but Naruko had been the one good thing in his long, miserable life. He refused to give her up.

Naruko hesitated, though she still refused to look at him. "This isn't right." She stated.

Naruto nodded his head, his throat dry. "No, it isn't."

"We shouldn't do this. It's wrong." Naruko continued, lifting her head up nervously.

Naruto felt a fluttering in his chest. "You're right."

Almost as if she was bespelled by those light blue eyes that held so many emotions she was afraid of, Naruko walked forward. "We should forget that it even happened."

Naruto licked his lips. "I agree."

Naruko dropped to kneel in front of him, still moving her body forward till her face was an inch away from his. "I think I love you." She whispered.

It was Naruto, again, who closed the distance. "I know I do." The kiss was still soft, still hesitant, but it felt so right to them, felt like they finally found happiness.

Naruko, regrettably, pulled back. "Are you sure we should do this?"

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to think with a clear head, but all he could focus on was Naruko; her smell, her touch, her voice that was so confident yet so vulnerable. Opening his eyes, determination glowing within them, he nodded. "I don't see why not. You said it yourself, who would take us lowly servants as mates? And as long as we don't have any children, we're not hurting anyone."

Naruko looked at him, shocked. "You're ok with not having children?" It was an unheard of thing in their society, two mates with no kids.

Naruto smiled at her. "As long as it means I get to stay with you, I'm ok with anything that might happen."

Naruko smiled back at him. "Now I know I love you." She kissed him one more time, a light peck on the lips, before standing up. "I have to go. The sun will rise in a few hours and I'll have to drag myself out of bed to make Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Temari their breakfast, while you get to just laze around in here."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, it's a regular old vacation." Naruko smirked at him and was about to flash away when she was stopped, again, by Naruto. "Naruko…I lied."

Naruko looked confusedly down at him. "About what?"

"The greatest gift Father gave me wasn't this collar. His greatest gift was making you my sister." Naruto said, a lopsided smile on his face.

Naruko blushed a very bright red and flashed out of there, Naruto's laughter following her.

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

"Sakura, my lovely, will you stop that insistent tapping! It's driving me wild!" Sasuke grumbled, turning to glare at his pink haired mate, who easy returned the favor.

"I can't help it Sasuke. I don't know why, but I'm nervous to know what happened to that servant, Naruto." Sakura explained, turning to look back out the window again.

Sasuke sighed, but the truth was he was worried too. Kiba, a werewolf and his most trusted spy, said he nether saw nor smelled a blond male servant at Orochimaru's mansion. Worry ate at his chest. What was worse, was he didn't know why. Sure, he was against the mistreatment of servants and it angered him that Orochimaru was so blatantly disrespecting his laws, but he shouldn't be this upset about a servant and his sister.

Sasuke turned to stare out his window also, trying in vain to ignore the tapping Sakura started up again. He supposed he was a tiny bit fascinated by the twin servants. They did stand up to him and his mate, refusing to pull in their energy although it was clear that they were afraid. Sasuke had to admire that bit of courage; he knew some Royals that had less nerve than that. He was also the (tiniest) bit impressed by Naruko, who stood in front of her brother as if she could take the blow for him. Sasuke could tell from that move alone that the two looked out for and took care of each other. It was a quality he could (and did) respect.

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts by the stopping of the carriage. It seemed to take forever for the carriage door to open and for them to walk to the front entrance. Slowly, one door was pulled open and Naruko greeted them, still in her black mask, and unaware of the panicked looks the Royals exchanged.

Naruko led them to the dining room while Sasuke tried to think of a discreet way to ask where her brother was. "Naruko, if I may ask-"

"Good afternoon, your Majesties." Came the cheerful voice of Naruto, who was setting up the table (as the Royals decided that they would come for dinner this time). It almost made both Sasuke and Sakura week in the knees to see that he looked relatively unharmed.

Naruto wasn't sure that Orochimaru would stick to his one week punishment, especially as this was the day the Royals were coming (and seeing how bad he messed up last time). So it was a surprise when the vampire bastard walked into the room, slapped Naruto, then told Naruto that if he did anything to embarrass him today, he would make Naruto watch as he whipped Naruko.

The blond servants seated the Royals and Kakashi (Iruka was busy with plans for the Ball). "Lord Orochimaru will, unfortunately, not be joining you today." Naruko announced. "He had a…unexpected meeting to go to." Very unexpected. The Akatsuki (the twisted club of weird sickos that funds Orochimaru's experiments) had called an emergency meeting of some sort. "Lord Kabuto had to join him too, but Lady Temari will be able to eat with you. I shall go get her." Naruko left. Naruto took their drink orders and left also.

Everyone at the table glanced at each other, hardly believing their luck. They had learned from the last time they were here that Temari was not the brightest cookie in the jar, especially when she drinks. And Temari loves to drink. A lot. Maybe, just maybe, they could get her to drunkenly confess something, anything to pin on Orochimaru.

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

"…so then she told me "Yellow is the new in." Can you believe that? Yellow!" Temari hollowed, slamming her glass onto the table, which would have made the liquid slosh over if there had been any liquid left. Seeming to notice that her glass was empty, Temari looked to where the twins stood. "I need more wine! Now!"

Naruko hurried over with a pitcher and filled Temari's cup up before making her way back to her original post. Temari took another long gulp before continuing her rant about why yellow was a terrible color. Sakura was the only one really paying attention to her (half because she was the only one Temari really talked to and half because she was trying to find a way to bring the conversation to Orochimaru). Sasuke had lost interest in Temari five minutes into her one sided conversation and had taken to talking to Kakashi, mostly about the servants and thinking of a way to get them to talk since it seemed that they would be the only real source of information.

Kakashi nodded at Sasuke, which went unnoticed since no one was paying attention to them anyways, and turned toward the twins. "Naruto, Naruko. Why don't you sit down for a bit? Your feet must be killing you." The request seemed to shock them.

"Uh, no-no thank you." Naruko said, bowing.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, his voice involuntarily sending shivers down their spines. "Wouldn't it be better to serve us if you were closer? Come, sit." He said it like he didn't expect to be denied, and truthfully, they probably would have obeyed him if Temari didn't voice their concerns.

"Silly, silly King." Temari said, twirling a finger, as if reprimanding him. "Servants can't sit at the table. Why, that's unheard of!"

"I'm sitting at the table." Kakashi reminded her, rather coldly.

That seemed too throw her a bit, but she easily waved that argument away. "Pshh, you're a Royal servant. You can sit at any table you want. Naruto and Naruko are poor excuses for servants. While, they can't even do proper magic! And they're a hundred and fifty years old! Sad, sad excuses." Then to add insult to injury, she ordered for more wine.

The Royals and Kakashi stared, dumbfounded at Temari, not believing she actually said that. While there was a sort of caste system in the witch and wizarding world (all species had some sort of built in caste system with unwritten rules and regulations), it was consider the highest level of insult to bring up one's status (no matter if your bragging about being a High Level Master or condemning those stuck at the bottom). Temari was an Elemental (a close cousin of the magic population) and should have known better.

"It is alright, you Majesty." Naruto said, being the one to fill Temari's cup this time. "We are perfectly all right standing." To say he was embarrassed would be an understatement. It was quite obvious what they were by the way Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Temari treated Naruko and him, but to have it spoken out loud in front of the King and Queen seemed to make it more embarrassing. What bothered him even more was that he couldn't see what the Royals thought about it. Hearing the "Stop" from Temari, he went back to stand next to Naruko, glad that the mask hide his redden face.

Sasuke stared at the twins, then Temari, then back at the twins. Narrowing his eyes, he scouted his chair back and threw his napkin onto the table. "Fine, then I'll just come over there and stand by you."

This seemed to set off the twins. "No your Majesty!" "You mustn't!" "It's all right!" "Please, sit back down!" Temari was too busy starting back up on her rant to pay attention to anything else but the sound of her voice.

Sasuke ignored them, making his way over to the wall they stood by. He leaned against it, next to Naruko, and an awkward silence fell over them. Truthfully, Sasuke didn't know what to say; he only came over here because he was angry at Temari and (to an extent) Naruto and Naruko (for taking the abuse; servants are allowed to defend themselves if an unwritten rule is broken). He couldn't tell them that he was sorry for what they had to deal with, or that he wished he could release them from their service. Temari, even while drunk, might tell Orochimaru, who was sure to become suspicious of their true intentions. Plus, what difference did it make if he felt sorry for them or not? Until he could find something on Orochimaru, there was truly nothing he could do.

Naruto and Naruko, on the other hand, marveled at both the energy that poured off of Sasuke, unintentionally, and the act that Sasuke had just done. It certainly wasn't first time that they had been made fun of in front of a guest, but it was the first time that the guest had stood up for them, even if it was in a small way.

"Thank you." It was mumbled, as if Naruko spoke hoping that Sasuke couldn't hear her. But he was a vampire and he did.

"For what?" Sasuke asked. He didn't do anything worth getting thanks for, at least in his mind.

"For coming over." Naruto continued. He was super, _supe_r glad that the mask hid his blush. It sounded silly to say it out loud, but both blonds knew it had to be said.

Sasuke shrugged, though they couldn't see it. "I really didn't do anything. I just don't think that you should be treated that way and I acted upon that."

"Still," Naruko said, blushing too. "Still, thank you."

Sasuke glanced over at them and noticed the small smiles they had on (their mouths were the only things that he could see) and it made him smile too. "You're welcome."

The rest of the dinner was spent with Sasuke asking them questions about their dad and answering questions about royal life (he figured that he needed to gain their trust in order for them to tell him anything about Orochimaru). Sakura would occasionally glance over at them and smile. Sasuke wasn't a big talker in any social group; he usually saves all his talking for her. She was glad that the twin servants were able to loosen Sasuke up a bit, even getting him to laugh about something or other.

At the end of dinner, Sasuke announced the upcoming ball, in two months' time, and told them that everyone was invited (he made sure to remind Temari again and again that _everyone_ included the servants) and another dinner was set up for next week.

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

Two months passed quickly. Every week, the King and Queen came by either for dinner or for drinks. And every week either the King or Queen would find time to get the twins alone to talk, really about anything. The twins were grateful; they weren't allowed out of the mansion expect during the time of the full moon (cause not even Orochimaru or their collars could stop the increase of magic that came from the moon. Orochimaru had to let them out to work off their extra energy), so they didn't' really talk to anyone besides each other. With each visit that the Royals made, the twins grew closer to them.

And it became obvious to the Royals that they were slowly falling in love with the blond servants. Every hour of every day, they thought about them, wondering what they were doing and how they were fairing. Each day, they waited impatiently for Kiba to come back and tell them what was going on (they didn't even really care what Orochimaru was doing so long as they gained information about the servants), each hour they thought about what they had learned that week (either from Kiba or the servants themselves), each second, their very beings longed to be next to the blond twins. It was slowly turning into an obsession, one they could never fulfill.

With each day nearing closer to the ball, Sasuke and Sakura could tell they were getting hunger, their energy no longer content to just feed of the other. They needed to find another mate, one who could feed them, and unfortunately, Naruto and Naruko did not have the energy to do it (neither Royal knew about the spell placed upon the collars, so they had no idea that the twin's true power was just bound). They feared that if they took the servants as their mates, their growing energies might accidently kill the twins. Sasuke and Sakura knew they couldn't bare that. All they had to hope for concerning the twins was to free them from Orochimaru's grasp and, maybe, bring them into the palace as Royal servants, where they would be better taken care of.

The Ball was nearing, and everyone was busy preparing, trying to make the biggest and flashiest costumes possible, to catch the eye of the Royals. Orochimaru was one of them, ordering new silk, beads, and feathers every day. Temari was right behind him, grabbing anything and everything she could. Kabuto could care less, but, in fear of displeasing Orochimaru, he too made a flashy costume. Orochimaru wasn't too pleased that he was forced to take his servants to the ball with him (he actually almost tried to argue against it during dinner with the Royals one time) but he comforted himself with the order that the twins couldn't work on their costume till his and his mates were done.

Which meant that one week before the Ball was all the time Naruto and Naruko had to prepare a costume. Oblivious to Orochimaru, they didn't care. All they wanted out of the Ball was maybe the chance to hang around Sasuke and Sakura some more. They didn't expect to catch anyone's eye or to find a mate. They were fine with the secret love that was blossoming between them (and, unwittingly, the Royals too. They spent most of their time thinking about Sasuke and Sakura and impatiently waiting for their next visit. But being so new to love, they had no idea that that was why their hearts pounded faster around the Royals).

"Finished!" Naruko sang, standing up and beaming down at what she called a masterpiece. It was the night before the Ball and the twins were putting the finishing touches on their costumes.

"Really, let me see." Naruto said, stopping momentarily on his own costume. Naruko smiled and held hers up for him to see. "Wow, Naruko. I can tell your going to look great in that."

"Thanks!" Carefully setting her costume down, Naruko walked over to where Naruto sat. "Do you need help finishing yours?"

"Naw, I'm almost done. Just one more stitch." Naruto said, and Naruko thought it was cute to see his tongue peep out in concentration. "There, finished!"

"We're going to look so good." Naruko said, looking down at Naruto's finished costume.

Naruto smirked before pulling her down so they were at eye level. "Yes, we are." He tugged her into a kiss, one that left both flushed and panting when they were finished. "Ready or not…"

Naruko smirked back at him and finished his sentence. "Here we come."

**Please review! I hoped you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope You Enjoy! This is a long one. **

**Parings: Established Sasuke x Sakura, Orochimaru x Kabuto x Temari, and now Naruto x Naruko. Will eventually become Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto x Naruko. **

It was the night of the Ball. The palace seemed to glow; floating candles lit up the ballroom and Iruka had cast a spell that made it seem like it was snowing inside. Tables sat around the outside of the dance floor, some even floated above it, and all had pure white tablecloths on. It was beautiful, truly a sight to behold.

Standing at the entrance to the ballroom was a dark and dangerous looking Sasuke. He was dressed in all black, a black tux to go over black pants, cut to the shape of his body so they seemed to lovingly embrace his muscles. Combined with his black hair, it made his pale skin gleam. Sasuke looked down at the mask Kakashi had given him. It was white, as white as the tablecloths, and flimsy. Feathers ran from the corner of the eye holes and out, sure to stick out on the sides of his head. Kakashi said he placed a spell over it so that anyone who looked or talked to Sasuke wouldn't know that he was the King.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Sasuke turned to see who it was. His breath caught. Sakura, too, was dressed in all black. The dress was low cut, stopping right on the top of her breast. A long slit ran up the side, stopping dangerously close to the curve of her butt. It stuck to her, almost like a second skin, following the graceful move of her body. Her pink hair was tied up in a black bow and she too wore a white mask.

"You're going to make me extremely jealous tonight, Sakura." Sasuke said, his eyes caressing over her.

Sakura smirked. She slowly ran a finger down his chest, delighting in the shiver she got. She stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "Just keep thinking, that no matter how much everyone else pleads or pants over me, once this is over, you'll be the one I'll allow in my bed."

That made Sasuke sallow, hard. "Careful, my lovely. I don't think you know what you're playing with."

Sakura chuckled, a throaty sound. "Oh, I think I know _exactly_ what I'm playing with." So saying, her hand started to glide lower, lower, _lower_…

"Ahem."

"Kakashi, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave. Now." Sasuke growled, his eyes slowly turning red.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm so _sorry_ to interrupt you, my Majesties. But guest are starting to arrive."

Both Royals sighed, and Sakura removed her hand. "Well, time to find us a mate." But it was said with a lot less enthusiasm than before they met Naruto and Naruko.

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

"Lord Orochimaru, the carriage is here." Naruto called, knocking on the door. Naruko had already called for Kabuto and Temari and was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for everyone. Naruto went to wait with her.

Every time Naruto looked at her, his heart skipped a beat. Naruko wore a white dress, the corset cradling her breast and hugging her hips before spanning out. Her golden hair was curled and cascaded down her back. She even wore long white gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. The only color she really had on was the black mask that covered her face, the same mask she wore for every meeting with the Royals. The only difference was that she had carved eye sockets in it, so that her blue eyes stood out.

Naruko smirked as Naruto made his way down the spiraling staircase. He was handsome in his white tux and pants that embraced his long, slender legs. His hair was a shock of blond, even more so when put against his black mask. What she especially loved was his blue eyes that stared back to her. '_He's all mine!' _Naruko thought and had to hold herself back from licking her lips.

"My moon, Naruko. Have I told you how…ravishing you look?" Naruto said, not able to take his eyes off of her.

"Oh, Naruto, you flatter me so." Naruko said, giggling when Naruto took one of her hands to bend down and kiss it. The moment was ruined when they felt Temari coming. Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other, to a not so suspicious distance.

Temari came down the steps and the twins had to hold in their laughter. Temari was dressed in the biggest, puffiest, most purplish dress they had ever seen. It even had black spots on it! Temari wore a mask with bright purple feathers sticking out of the top and carried a big, purple fan. "How do I look?" Temari asked, giving a spin as she reached the bottom step.

Naruko opened her mouth to say 'ridiculous' but was stopped by a pinch from Naruto. Glaring at him out of the corner of her eye, instead she said "Like a Queen, my Lady." Temari smirked, but it dropped when she heard Kabuto come down.

"You look awful." He hissed, giving Temari a disgusted look.

Temari bristled. "I look better than you!" Kabuto had on sparkling silver pants and a glittery red shirt that was only buttoned at the bottom, showing off his pale chest. His mask was glittery red too. He reminded Naruko of a disco ball and she had to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from giggling.

It became impossibly hard when Orochimaru came out. He had on bright green pants, a chain-link undershirt, and a pale transparent lavender over shirt. His mask had large and brightly colored peacock feathers sticking out and glued to the back of his pants were even larger peacock feathers.

"Oh, Orochimaru! Look at you! So handsome!" Temari shouted and, if her dress would have permitted it, she would have clung onto his arm.

"Yes, I am, aren't I?" Orochimaru smirked. His gaze wondered over to the twins and he grimaced. "I can't believe I'm being forced to bring you two. Do you know how ridiculous you both look?" Coming from him, dressed up like that, it didn't have as much of a punch as Orochimaru thought. The twins just nodded, their sides hurting from having to hold in their laughter. Sneering, Orochimaru whipped his head up, nose in the air. "Well, let's get going."

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

"I swear, one more person touches you and I'm going to snap." Growled Sakura, glaring as another female reached towards Sasuke's butt. "Don't even think about it, bitch." She snarled, slapping the hand away. The girl stiffened and flipped Sakura off before stomping away.

Sasuke chuckled, though how he did that while simultaneously scowling at anyone who dared to get near them was a mystery to Sakura. "Funny, I was going to say the same about all the people staring at you." To prove his point, he nodded to where a group of creatures had gathered and was shamelessly ogling the Royals (though they didn't know that it was the King and Queen they were undressing with their eyes).

"Maybe we should have toned it down a bit?" Sakura mumbled.

"Well, we are trying to catch the eye of a mate." Sasuke countered, though he silently agreed with her.

Sakura snorted. "Fat lot of good that's doing us." She snapped before stomping out onto the balcony. Silently, and a bit shocked, Sasuke followed her.

Sakura leaned over the railing, fuming, though she didn't know why. Sasuke hadn't said anything but the truth. This whole Ball was to get a mate. So why did she instantly shoot down anyone who came remotely close to the power level that they needed? Why did the thought of taking a mate that didn't have golden hair, or the sweetest laugh she had ever known, or got embarrassed every time they said her name make her stomach twist?

"I feel the same way." Sasuke didn't have to say anything else to explain to Sakura that he knew what she was thinking or to let her know that he was thinking the same thing.

Sakura sighed. "We're not going to forget about them so easily, are we?"

Before Sasuke could answer, both heard an all too familiar laugh. Looking down, they were met with a sight that took their breaths away and pulled at their hearts.

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

"This place is amazing!" Naruto said, looking around the ballroom in wonderment. Naruko made a noise of agreement. She was too stun to really say anything else. There were so many people there, dressed in so many different colors and fabrics. They had never really heard any music before, so it was a treat to listen to the greatest orchestra (supposedly) in the country. And the food! Don't even get them started on the food.

Orochimaru immediately split to try and find the Royals. Temari had heard that there was a bar somewhere. And Kabuto went to go sulk in the corner. So the twins were left alone to themselves, able to enjoy the Ball without constant fear of the watchful eyes of Orochimaru.

About two hours into the party, it was starting to become a bit much. They have never been to a place with so many people and it was getting a little overwhelming. Deciding to take a break, Naruto and Naruko left through a side door that they had accidently found.

The door lead them into the gardens, which were decorated also. Someone had placed a spell on the trees, making it look like they glowed from within their leaves and trunks. The flowers were huge and exotic looking. It was also quiet; strangely, only the faint sound of the music made its way out here.

"Ahh, my feet!" Naruko complained, sitting on a bench and taking her shoes off to rub her feet.

Naruto chuckled, before sitting next to her. Looking around to make sure that no one was around, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Your so cute." He whispered, pulling back and smiling down at her.

"I-I-Idiot!" Naruko yelled, punching his shoulder and looking away to hide her blush.

Naruto chuckled again. Hearing a new song start up, Naruto suddenly stood up and turned towards a confused Naruko. Holding out his hand, he bowed and asked "My Lady, may I have this dance?"

Smiling up at him, she replied "Yes you may."

The two stood in the middle of the garden, Naruto's hands on her waist and Naruko's arms around his neck, and slowly swayed side to side. They have never learned how to dance, so they imitated the dance moves they saw earlier, occasionally twirling. Even though they didn't know what they were doing, they were still having fun. Laughing, Naruko stared up into eyes so like hers. Suddenly, they were interrupted by two strange energies coming towards them. Reluctantly, they pulled apart and turned towards the strangers. Only to gap at them.

The only thing they could tell about the strangers was that one was that one was male and the other was female and that both were beyond beautiful. The strangers were dressed all in black, the costumes fitting perfectly against them, and had large white mask on.

"Hello." Said the female, but her voice didn't match the way she looked. It was gravely and hoarse sounding. "We saw you guys dancing and were wondering if we could cut in."

Naruto and Naruko looked at each other, not sure what to say. It was custom that if someone asks you to dance, you accept. But they were slightly uneasy about letting these strangers dance with them. For one, they couldn't dance. Two, they were fine dancing with each other, but letting anyone dance with them made their stomachs twist uncomfortably. Unless those people had the dark, deep voice of Sasuke or the light, musical voice of Sakura. Blushing at the thought, they nodded and each took one of their hands; Naruko took the female's hand and Naruto took the male's hand.

"Uhmm, just to let you know, we don't know how to dance?" Naruko said, blushing a little more.

"Don't worry. Just follow us." Said the female.

Soon, the four were swaying back and forth, and the twins were amazed at how gracefully the strangers moved them. Still, it felt wrong somehow, but also right. Like they shouldn't do be doing this with these people. All that went through their minds was what would Sasuke and Sakura think? But that was a ridiculous thought. Why would the Royals care about who they dance with?

Naruto was brought of his thoughts by the stranger's voice. "What's wrong? You're so tense."

Sighing, Naruto looked at Naruko and could tell immediately that she was thinking the same as he was. Both twins stopped moving. "I'm sorry…there's just someone else. Or really, some ones."

"Oh, sorry." Said the female. The strangers stepped back and the twins got the feeling that the strangers were frowning at them. An awkward silence fell over them, before being broken by the female. "If you don't mind me asking, who are they?"

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing." Naruko said, looking away.

"Please." The man said, the word sounding so quiet and a bit desperate. It was that word that made them continue.

"Well, we're actually together. And, we kind of…sort of…like King Sasuke and Queen Sakura." The twins said, blushing again. There was a big pause where the twins thought that the strangers were laughing at them for daring to have a crush on the Royals.

"I see." Said the man. The next thing the twins knew, the strangers had both of them bent over. "Then, please, let us at least see your beauty." With that, the strangers lifted the twins' masks up. Naruto stared into black eyes while Naruko stared into green eyes, and their hearts started pumping. They still felt wrong, being like this with other people. But why should they? It wasn't like they could ever get with the Royals. Maybe they should enjoy these people who were obviously enjoying them.

"So beautiful." Said the female and the male made a noise of agreement. Before the twins could do anything, the strangers swooped down and kissed them. And the kiss was amazing! It was different kissing someone of the same sex; Naruto marveled at the rough texture of the male stranger's lips while Naruko was surprised at how soft the female's lips were. But just as fast as it started, it was over.

"Whoa." Naruto breathed out. Naruko agreed.

"Indeed." Said the male. "Why do you love the Royals?"

"There were the only ones who haven't treated us like shit." Naruko answered.

"I see. Well, do you think they love you?" Asked the female.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Why would they?"

"Well," Said the girl stepping closer to Naruko. "You're beautiful."

"But they don't know that. They've only ever seen us in our masks because our Masters don't allow us to see them without the masks." Naruko explained.

"Have you ever asked them if they liked you?" The girl asked.

The twins looked at her shocked. "No! It's the King and Queen, how could we?"

The male stepped closer to Naruto. "I think if you asked them, you'd be surprised."

The twins frowned and looked at each other. "You think so?" Naruko asked.

"I know so." The male traced the black collar on Naruto's neck. "Such a beautiful collar. Does your Master also force you to wears this?"

The twins shook their heads, a little breathless at having these strangers so close to them. "No, our Father gave them to us when we were little. Right before he died, he put a spell on them to bind our powers so that we aren't mated to someone who just wants our power." Said Naruto.

The strangers looked at each other. "We see. Then will your powers be forever bound?"

Naruko shook her head. "No, if we can find a mate, they could unleash our powers."

"I thought you said you both were mates?" The female asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well we need energy to undo the spell. We only have enough to perform basic spells, but certainly not enough to break these collars."

The strangers looked at each other again, seemingly to be having a silent conversation. Finally, both nodded before turning back to the blonds. "Let us do it."

"Huh?" The twins said, not sure what the strangers wanted.

"Your collars." The male explained. "We have enough energy to break the spell. We could do it."

"Uhmm, no offence, but don't you think we should at least know your names before we become your mates?" Naruko asked.

The female chuckled. "We don't mean become our mates." The twins didn't know if they were happy or sad about that. "All you need is energy, right? We could provide that energy."

Naruto was doubtful. "Do you think that would work?"

The male shrugged. "You never know until you try."

Naruko eyed them suspiciously. "Why do you want to help us?"

The strangers stepped forward, this time the male cradling Naruko's face while the female did the same to Naruto. "Because," Said the male. "You're beautiful. Because you're Master sounds like a jerk. Because we feel like it." Bending down to till his lips were inches from Naruko's, he whispered. "But mostly because we know you, better than you think, and we know you deserve to be free."

"Wha-"Naruko began to ask, but his lips stopped her. Looking at the corner of her eye, she saw that the female had grabbed Naruto and was bending him down so she could kiss him. Naruko would be lying if she said she didn't think the sight of Naruto and the stranger kissing was hot. But soon thinking became impossible as she got distracted by the lips on her. Moaning into the kiss, Naruko opened her mouth to let him in. Naruko, and Naruto, were so into the kiss that they didn't feel the power rising around them. It silently caressed them, making them shiver, before focusing around their necks. The power pushed and pulled at the spell surrounding their collars, the spell putting up a fantastic fight, until, with a snap, the collars came undone. And all hell broke loose.

The power that had been contained, that had been building up, was suddenly free and the twins didn't know how to control it. The strangers were thrown back, hard, against the castle wall. Naruto silently screamed, dropping down onto one knee, as the power seem to tear through him. Naruko was still standing, but just barely.

The strangers stood up, watching the twins battle their power warily. They tried to see if their energy could calm the blondes' power down, but every time they tried, a shock went through them. Naruto looked up, just in time to see a particular bad shock go through the female. She crumpled onto the ground, breathing heavily. Naruto saw the male reach towards her, before he too fell under the pressure of the power. Suddenly, Naruto's Healer instincts kicked in, blurring out his pain as he put all his efforts to getting to the fallen strangers.

Naruko saw Naruto crawling across the floor and turned to see what he was trying to reach. Her blood froze as she saw the strangers on the ground and, from her point of view, she couldn't see if they were breathing or not. Every fiber of her being was screaming at the fact that the first people who showed any interest in the twins might be dead because they couldn't control their power. Clutching her chest, she screamed, unconsciously starting to draw the power within her.

Naruto didn't even notice that it was getting easier to move. His entire focus was the strangers, whose chest he could barely see moving. His teeth clenched and his eyes flashed before he pushed up to his knees, determined to reach them. Finally, _finally_, he was by their side. Running his hands over them, he checked their pulses. Fear gripped his chest for a moment when he didn't feel anything. But, after a few minutes of panic, he barley felt the throb of a pulse. Remembering that, duh, they were vampires and their heart beats were slower than other creatures and letting out the breath he'd been holding, he set to work controlling his power long enough to heal them.

Naruko dropped to her knees, breathing harshly as the power calmed down. Looking up she saw Naruto was working on the strangers. Hearing a nose to her left, she turned to find the angry eyes of Orochimaru staring back at her. '_Shit._'

"What in the bloody moon is going on out here?" He hissed, grabbing her arm to pull her up.

Naruko winced at the grip he had on her arm, but she stubbornly refused to say anything. What could she say? That their powers decided to go berserk and attack two strangers? Yeah, that would go over well.

Naruto looked up when an arm grabbed him and pulled him away from the strangers. "Idiot, what are doing?" It was Temari, glaring down at him. Naruto tried pulling away, tried going back to healing the strangers, but Temari pushed him into Orochimaru, who grabbed him. Temari then bent down and pulled the white mask off the strangers. Everyone gasped when the faces of Sasuke and Sakura were revealed, Naruto's and Naruko's hearts dropping.

"You two will go home." Orochimaru spat, the hatred in his eyes making them flinch. "I will be home shortly. And I will make sure you won't ever be able to go outside again. Ever. You got it." The twins nodded fearfully, before they were off, running. Fear pushed them; fear of going home, fear of not going home, fear of what Orochimaru will do to them, fear of what he will do if they disobeyed him. But most of all, the fear that Sasuke and Sakura will hate them.

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

"Your Majesties, please forgive me. My servants are stupid and ungrateful brats." Orochimaru groveled, bowing as deep as he could. "Don't worry, they will be properly punished."

Sasuke and Sakura weren't really paying attention to him. They had lost conscious briefly, and, when they woke up, Naruto and Naruko were gone while Orochimaru was hovering over them, apologizing over and over again. Helping each other up, Sasuke was the first to ask "Where are your servants?"

That had caused Orochimaru, and Temari, to grovel harder. Rolling her eyes, Sakura waved their apologies away. "Where are they?"

"Don't worry. I sent them home. They won't be ruining your party anymore." Orochimaru's voice got colder as he continued. "In fact, I'll make sure that they won't ruin anything ever again."

Both Royals frowned at this, not liking the sound of that. But they couldn't do anything tonight; they could barely move without the help of each other and all of their energy had been drained by the twins. Thinking quickly, Sasuke said, making sure none of his true emotion showed, "We want to talk to them. We will come by tomorrow."

Orochimaru smirked. Of course, they wanted to come by and punish them their selves. Well, he could allow that. Plus he could show what a loyal Noble he was by starting on their punishment. "Anything for my Majesties." With that Temari and he left, finding Kabuto and heading for home where he could begin punishment.

Sasuke and Sakura were about to head back inside when something caught his attention. Laying there, innocently, were the black collars Naruto and Naruko always wore. Sasuke, with the help of Sakura who saw them too, made his way over to the collars. Slowly, he bent to pick one up, feeling a weak burst of energy. Looking up at the moon, the Royals could hear the faint sound of a bell signaling it was midnight.

**Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. This chapter has been giving me a lot of trouble plus I've been so busy. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to update sooner.**

**Parings: Orochimaru x Kabuto x Temari and Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto x Naruko, meaning boy x girl, boy x boy, girl x girl, and incest. **

**Warning: Language**

Sasuke stepped out of the carriage, his stomach twisting though his face was his usual blank mask. Sakura gently rubbed his shoulders, though Sasuke knew she was as troubled as he was. Orochimaru's mansion has never looked so foreboding before. But, they weren't naïve or stupid. They knew what might possibly lay within this mansion; their blondes beaten and possibly dead.

Taking a deep breath, and giving each other encouraging looks, the Royals made their way up to the front door, although a bit slowly as they were still drained from last night. They were only mildly surprised when it was Temari and Kabuto who opened the doors and greeted them. "This way your Majesties."

Sasuke and Sakura were led to unfamiliar basement door, the one that Orochimaru always avoided showing what lay behind. This was not looking good. The Royals were led through the door, down some stairs, past several other doors (where they could hear faint hisses and screams), till they finally stopped at the last door at the bottom of the steps. Temari knocked on the door, which was opened up by Orochimaru.

"Ah, I'm so glad you're here." The vampire said, a nasty smirk on his face. "I think you will be very pleased with what I have to show you."

Those words sent shivers down the Royals' spines. With their hearts pounding (as much as their hearts can pound with them being vampires and all), they followed Orochimaru into what appeared to be a dungeon. Orochimaru lead them past all sorts of tortures (a few that the Royals made note of as those were illegal) to another door.

Turning towards them, Orochimaru smirked again. "If you will just open this door." So saying he stepped to the side to allow the Royals to do so.

Fear threaded its way through every single nerve in Sasuke's body, but he had to see, had to know what lay behind that door. Quickly looking over at Sakura, and getting a short nod in return, he opened the door.

It was empty.

Sasuke opened his mouth to demand an explanation from Orochimaru when he was pushed into the room, Sakura right behind him. He didn't even get a chance to hear the door slam before darkness overtook him.

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

"These damn, fucking chains! Ahhh!" Naruko cursed as she, once again, struggled with the chains holding her to the wall. The chains were supposed to absorb all energy, but since last night it seemed that the twins' energy had mixed (plus they were sure some of the Royal energy was in there too) so the chains couldn't absorb everything. Bit by bit, their energy was chipping away at the chains, but it was going too slow in Naruko's opinion.

They heard the Royals go by their room as Temari lead them down the stairs. Knowing what twisted fate Orochimaru had in store for the Royals, the twins tried warning them, but the doors were enforced to make sure very little sound made its way outside. That had been fifteen minutes ago.

Naruko looked at Naruto and winced. Naruto was worse off than she was since he spent the time Orochimaru wasn't beating the crap out of them to heal Naruko. Naruko only had a few bruises and scratches (and one major headache) thanks to Naruto. On the other hand, Naruto looked like he went through a grinder. Scratches and blood adorned almost every inch of his skin. Ugly looking bruises covered the rest. Naruko was sure she heard a few ribs crack thanks to a pretty nasty kick Orochimaru gave him and, with the way he coughed up blood every now and then, Naruto had to have internal bleeding. Naruto's energy naturally healed him, but it was slowed down with the way he was concentrating on healing Naruko.

"Naruto, I'm fine. You need to heal yourself more than me." Naruko pleaded.

Naruto shook his head. "You…are the only…chance…Sasuke and Sakura…have." He gritted out. "I…am not as…good with…War magic…as you are."

"But…if I don't get there until later, the Royals will need you to heal them." Naruko reasoned. But Naruto only smiled at her, making her heart stop. "No, you can't mean you're thinking of doing what I think you're going to do."

"It's…the only…thing I…can do." Naruto said.

"No! In your condition you'll only get yourself killed!" Naruko pleaded.

Naruto looked at her, determined. "I'll be…fine…as long as…you and…Sasuke and Sakura make…it out safe." Naruko pleaded some more, but Naruto ignored her. Gathering the last of his strength and energy, he closed his eyes, concentrating on his final spell.

Naruko started to thrash harder, the chains breaking bit by bit. She had to stop him. She had to stop Orochimaru. Hopelessness surrounded her as she realized that she couldn't possibly save everyone.

Naruto took a deep breath and mumbled the spell. Suddenly, a golden light enveloped him. Naruko screamed, finally breaking the chains. Before Naruto faded completely into that light, he turned towards Naruko and smile sadly. "Please hurry, sister." Then was swallowed completely by the golden light, which glowed brighter before it went shimmered under the door.

Rage fueling her, Naruko shouted out a violent spell which blasted the door open. She started to run into the stairway, but was thrown back by a guest of wind.

"Will you look at what you did to this door? Now, I'm going to have to kill you." Temari scolded. Smirking at the growling Naruko, she purred out "And I'm going to take my sweet time doing it."

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

Sakura groaned as she slowly made her way back to consciousness. What happened? Gasping, she tried to sit up as memories flooded her. Tried. Looking around, she observed that she was tied down to a table, securely enough that not even her monstrous strength could break her free now. "Great." She hissed.

"Agreed." Came Sasuke's voice to the right of her. Looking over, she could see that he was in the same shape as she was. Scowling at their predicament, she muttered every curse word she knew.

"Now, now. That kind of behavior is not fitting of a Queen." Said the deceivingly silky voice of Orochimaru. Both Royals glared at the vampire that had walked in, but Orochimaru only smirked at them. "Is that any way to act towards the future King? We should try getting along, after all we are going to be mates."

"We will never become mates with you, you bastard." Sakura shouted.

She flinched and Sasuke hissed when Orochimaru ran a finger down her cheek. "My dear, do you think you have a choice?" Orochimaru bent down to kiss her, but Sakura spat in his face. Wiping it off, he smacked her. "You're going to make me force you, aren't you? But that's ok. I have plenty of practice of making people do what I want. Just ask my servants. Oh wait, you won't be able to."

"What did you do to Naruto and Naruko?" Sasuke asked, his fist clenching.

Orochimaru shrugged. "Nothing they didn't deserve." Orochimaru made his way to the back of the room, to another table. The Royals couldn't lift their heads high enough to see what he was doing, but they heard a lot of stuff being moved around. Soon, Orochimaru was back in front of them, a horse crop in his hand.

"I should have seen this coming." He commented, lightly slapping the crop in his hand. "I mean all the signs were there, but I honestly never thought that the King and Queen of Konoha would sink low enough to fall in love with mere servants." Orochimaru laughed at the Royals' surprised looks. "Oh yes, those brats told me what you did last night. I believe it was Naruto who told me, in the middle of him begging me to stop hitting his sister. Such a pathetic child."

Sasuke growled. "You won't get away with this bastard!"

"Oh how wrong you are, my dear King." Orochimaru said. With a flick of his wrist, Orochimaru brought the crop down, hitting Sasuke across the face. Sasuke hissed in pain.

"Now, make me your mate." Orochimaru commanded. "Pretty please."

Sakura glared at him. "No."

Orochimaru smirked and hit her too. He didn't just stop with one though; he hit her several times, in several different places. Sasuke winced as he heard all the slaps of flesh and Sakura's slight whimpers of pain. "I can do this all day. The longer you resist me, the more painful it will get for you."

"What's the point?" Sakura asked. "You know we won't allow you to live after this. It's a capital offence to hurt the Royals, one deserving of execution. Once our guards find us, it's all over for you."

"Hmm, that would be threating. If I didn't already have a plan for this." Orochimaru said, slapping her once more. "You see, I'm an expert at getting people to agree to me, fast. Your guards won't have time to find you before your begging me to let me be your mate. Once I'm your mate, I'll have your energy." Orochimaru leaned in to whisper in her ear, but it was loud enough that Sasuke heard it. "And trust me, once I have your energy, you won't be able to say anything against me. I'll make sure of that."

Sakura shivered, before a thought hit her. "But we don't have our energy back. Your servants drained us last night. If we had our full power, you wouldn't be able to keep us here."

"Hmm, yes, those brats did something useful for once, didn't they? But no worries. Once you make me your mate, all I have to do is kill them and your energy will return to you." Orochimaru said, returning to the table full of his toys. Humming quietly, Orochimaru picked up a taser. "Yes, this will do." He turned and pointed the taser at them. "Now, I'll ask again. Make me your mate."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at Sakura. Both nodded at the other and turned towards Orochimaru. "No."

"Shame." Was all Orochimaru said before firing.

Both of the Royals braced themselves, as they didn't know who he was aiming for. But the pain never came. At Orochimaru's gasped "What the hell?" they opened their eyes. And gasped themselves.

A wall of light stood in front of them, blocking them. It vaguely looked to be in the shape of a person, someone that felt oddly familiar to them. Before they could figure out why, they heard Orochimaru growl.

"I can't believe he was able to perform any spells in his condition." The comment made no sense to the Royals as they didn't have the best understanding of magic (they had Kakashi and Iruka to tell them how to deal with the Magical Community). What they didn't know was that Naruto had casted a protection spell, a High Class one. It was a very dangerous spell because it broke down the caster's body to be used as a shield. Naruto would make sure no more harm came to the Royals until Naruko came to free them. But thanks to how bad of condition his body was in when he casted the spell, he didn't know how long he could keep this form. His only hope was that Naruko could make it here fast.

**Please Review and I'll try my best to update sooner. **


End file.
